


Mouthing Off

by jadehqknb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Blow Jobs, Consensual, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Impact Play, M/M, Name Calling, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Teasing, second years as third years, so no underage sex here, they are 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: Yahaba knows how to push Kyoutani's buttons to get what he wants... and a few things he never knew he did until he gets them.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 285





	Mouthing Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karasunovolleygays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunovolleygays/gifts).



> As noted in the tags, I am writing them at age 18, so even though they are still in high school, they are of age.
> 
> Thanks for giving me the opportunity to write these two again with [prompt 159](https://devildomqueen.tumblr.com/post/618330701110099968/410-smut-prompts): **"You better shut that pretty little mouth before I put it to work, blondie."**

Yahaba is pushing it, he knows it, can see it in the growing tension of Kyoutani’s shoulder blades, can hear it in the grinding of his teeth. 

It just makes him want to push harder. “At this rate, Kunimi is going to take the title of ace away from you.”

And _snap_ goes the camel—or rather the mad dog’s—back. 

“You better shut that pretty little mouth before I put it to work, blondie.” His eyes are hard but shining like diamonds, razor-sharp focus all on Yahaba, teeth bearing as he pushes the words through them in a hiss. 

A thrill runs through Yahaba but he doesn’t show it, keeps his brow furrowed and his mouth running. “I think we both know you’re pretty much all bark and no bite, Kyoutani.” 

The slam of skin against leather echoes in the gym and the ball formerly in Kyoutani’s hands shoots directly at Yahaba’s head. He raises his arms, the sting of impact making him grunt.

“I’ll show you bite,” Kyoutani snarls, grabbing Yahaba’s shirt and tugging him forward. Their lips crash together and Kyoutani makes good on his threat, biting Yahaba’s bottom lip hard enough to make him wince. Any harder and he'll draw blood. He pulls back, fingers still laced through Yahaba’s hair so tight it brings tears to the blonde’s eyes. “Get on your knees,” he growls.

“Make me,” Yahaba pants because Kyoutani shouldn’t expect any less from him than pushing to make him pull. This is them, their game, it’s how they work, no matter if no one else understands it. 

Kyoutani doesn’t waste time adhering to the challenge that’s more like a request and they both know it. It’s why he sweeps his leg around the back of Yahaba's knees and pulls, sending him smacking to the ground. 

Thank gods he still has his knee pads on. 

“God, I hate you so much,” Kyoutani grunts, pulling down his shorts and releasing his cock which slaps Yahaba right in the mouth. 

“You mispronounced love,” Yahaba says, lips twisting into a smirk.

“I know what I said,” Kyoutani growls, gripping Yahaba’s hair again, tugging back to lift his head just enough to lay the tip of his leaking cock against his lips. His grin is nearly feral at the groan he pulls from Yahaba’s throat. “And I know you like it when I use you, so open up and take it like the bitch we both know you are.”

Desire flares through Yahaba’s chest as he parts his lips, moaning around the heavy heat shoved over his tongue and down his throat with speed enough to make him choke. But Kyoutani is merciless, thrusting in and out without concern for Yahaba's comfort. Yahaba’s eyes water and when he closes them a single stray trickle of water escapes, sliding down his cheek. 

“That’s it, take it, you bastard.” Frowning, Yahaba retaliates with a tease of teeth, just enough to halt Kyoutani’s rhythm, his nostrils flaring with anger. “Don’t bite, asshole.” 

“Keep insulting me and see if I let you come,” Yahaba warns. 

“You wouldn’t.” 

“Just try me.” 

There’s a pause and then Kyoutani drags Yahaba to his feet only to spin him around and press him face first against the nearest wall. With the blazing fluorescent lights above, there’s no hiding what they’re doing but that just adds to the excitement. Yahaba’s erection rubs against the fabric of his shorts and he has to fight the urge to rut against Kyoutani palming him. “What are you doing?” he bites out, groaning when Kyoutani’s mouth latches to the side of his neck and sucks firmly. 

Kyoutani doesn’t answer, not verbally anyway. One firm tug of Yahaba’s shorts leaves him exposed, ass and cock out in humid air still smelling of sweat. Fingers press against Yahaba’s lips and he opens without thought, sneering around them when he feels Kyoutani’s smirk against his neck at his instant compliance. 

Bastard. 

“You better slick’em up good otherwise this is really gonna hurt,” Kyoutani warns. 

Unable to suppress a shudder from rolling up his body, Yahaba’s stubbornness gives way to want, his mouth flooding with saliva as he sucks on Kyoutani’s fingers. He can feel his cock pressed just between his cheeks and he _wants_ . He wants it rough and raw and oh, fuck, he’s so hard just _thinking_ about it. 

“Such a pain slut,” Kyoutani murmurs in his ear, “should I practice my spiking on your ass while you suck my fingers?”

He doesn’t wait for a reply, backing away. Before Yahaba can protest the loss of the feel skin to skin, a resounding _smack_ echoes in the gym, his moan more a scream around Kyoutani’s digits that shove further into his mouth whether to punish him or keep him quiet he isn’t sure. 

Kyoutani doesn’t relent, bringing down another hit to the same spot and Yahaba’s tears are flowing before he knows it. But damn if his cock isn’t even _harder_. 

“You like that, don’t you?” Kyoutani asks, smugness in his voice. He spanks the other cheek, the impact only slightly less stinging because of the awkward angle. Yahaba moans again, sucks the fingers further down his throat and Kyoutani groans against the back of his neck. “You’re thinking of sucking my cock while you get spanked, aren’t you?” he asks. 

Another moan is all the answer Kyoutani needs and he keeps talking. “You are. You fucking slut. You wanna suck cock and have me beat your ass red.” He spanks him again, right on the same spot of his initial impact and Yahaba can’t take it anymore. He wrenches away from Kyoutani’s hold of his face, letting out a shriek. He follows it with a weak ‘fuck you’ but Kyoutani just laughs and that has Yahaba's face burning along with his ass. “I think the only one wanting to be fucked here, is you.” 

Kyoutani shoves two of his wetted fingers between Yahaba’s ass crack, teasing his hole before pushing past the ring of muscle, intensifying the burn. But instead of opening him up like Yahaba expects, he spanks him again as he slowly pushes then pulls his fingers in and out. 

“Fu...ck…” Yahaba groans, forehead smacking against the wall. He wants to widen his stance and push his ass back, make it easier for Kyoutani to fuck his hole and spank his ass but he has just a shred of prideful spite left enough to resist. 

“You’re not gonna be able to sit tomorrow,” Kyoutani chuckles. 

A retort to shut the hell up morphs into a moan when Yahaba feels Kyoutani’s teeth sink into a fleshy portion of one ass cheek. He doesn’t let up, either, sucking the skin firmly as he keeps up the maddeningly slow finger play. 

“Just… fuck me, already, Kyou!” 

Kyoutani lets his skin go with a pop, follows it up with a smack that pulls a sob from Yahaba’s lips. And then… he pulls away. All at once, Yahaba is left empty, ass and cock hanging out, cheeks wet with tears and a look of incredulity on his face when he turns to look at his shithead of a boyfriend. 

“Are you fucking serious?” he can't stop from asking. 

“That depends… are you gonna ask nicely?” Kyoutani retorts. His shorts are pulled back up but he’s still sporting an erection hard and strong enough to push the material out into a rather impressive tent. 

“You. Bastard.” 

Kyoutani shrugs. “Guess we’ll both go home frustrated.” And then he _walks away_ , leaving a disheveled Yahaba to gather not only himself but the balls and net. 

“Come back here, you fucker!” Yahaba shouts, but it falls on deaf ears, Kyoutani already exiting the room. 

Growling with frustration, Yahaba angrily cleans up the gym, slamming each ball into the cart. He’s lucky he doesn’t rip the net with the force he uses to pull it down. The worst of it is, his ass really does hurt. The slide of his shorts over the tender skin makes him wince and he’s walking funny thanks to delving fingers lacking lube. 

“That bastard… I’m going to make him pay,” Yahaba mumbles under his breath. 

Finally, he finishes, clicking the lights off and locking the door. The locker room is silent when he enters and it's late enough that he doesn’t want to wait until he gets home to shower. He picks up his bag, heads to the showers and strips, dumping his sweaty and precum stained clothes into his bag. A few turns of the taps has water cascading over aching muscles and stinging skin and he winces again, turns the temperature down but it’s no use. 

He’s already getting hard again. 

“Fucking… selfish… bastard…” He grits his teeth, closes his eyes and wraps a soaped up hand around his cock. 

A touch to his hip has him screaming, elbow flying back to connect with whoever’s invaded his stall. 

“Fucking hell!” 

Yahaba spins around, nearly slips on slicked tile and glares fiery daggers at Kyoutani who is crouched on the ground, clutching his junk. 

“Serves you right,” Yahaba sneers, “leaving me hanging in every sense of the word!”

“I thought you’d follow me!”

“And when I didn’t, why didn’t you come back?!” 

“I don’t come when I’m called!”

“No, but you’re gonna come when you’re _told_ ,” Yahaba grunts. He grabs whatever hold he can get of Kyoutani’s cropped hair and tugs him forward, mirroring their early tussle in the gym. “But for now, you’re gonna make up for being a dick and not giving me yours!” He shoves in and Kyoutani doesn’t protest, hollowing his cheeks to allow passage of Yahaba’s cock as far into his mouth as he’s able. 

It’s pretty far, Yahaba’s pubes pressing against his face. Hands reach around to clamp onto his ass and the sting of their earlier play makes itself known. He bats away the hands, clasps Kyoutani by each side of his face and fucks his mouth hard. 

“Such a bastard, such a selfish, fucking bastard,” he mumbles, tipping his head back, water catching the strands wetting him down. 

Kyoutani growls around his length, grasps his sack and tugs just right. Yahaba slows down enough for him to bring his tongue into play, moaning loudly when it circles his length, caresses its slit. He looks down at his boyfriend, meets his eyes and sees there the words Kyoutani would never speak. 

_I’m sorry_. 

In this, Yahaba will take what he can get. 

Afterall, Kyoutani really does give him quite a lot. He just has to fight for it. Then again, he doesn’t just give up anything either. Theirs has been a clash of wills since the beginning and he can’t see either of them going soft on the other anytime soon.

Except after they come, which he does a few seconds later, spilling down Kyoutani’s throat. He pops off, panting and coughing, spits out some remnants that he couldn’t fully swallow. On his feet with surprising swiftness, he pulls Yahaba into a deep kiss and Yahaba winces against the taste of himself lingering on Kyoutani’s tongue. 

Exhaustion is going to set in before long but he can’t just let go of his determination to make Kyoutani pay. He dodges his attempt to get Yahaba’s hand around his cock, smiles against his growl of frustration. “What’s the magic word, Kentarou?” 

A huff, more grinding of teeth and then, faint but just loud enough to be heard over the din of the water, “Please… Shigeru.”

“Good boy,” Yahaba replies, granting reprieve in the form of a soaped up hand around Kyoutani’s dick, pumping him to completion. 

They sink against each other, breathing hard, exchanging kisses far softer and sweeter than anyone whoever catches sight of their tumultuous relationship would ever expect. 

“Home,” Yahaba says, pushing against Kyoutani who groans but does move away. 

They finish rinsing off and getting dressed in silence, ending up outside on the path home ten minutes later. 

As they reach the point they usually part, Kyoutani grunts, “It’s just me tonight.” 

“And?” Yahaba queries, knowing full well his meaning but wanting him to ask properly all the same. 

It takes another few silence filled seconds to get it, but Kyoutani does say, “And, do you want to just sleep over? I’m closer.” 

Yahaba shrugs. “Sure.”

He also knows this is Kyoutani’s way of helping him avoid having to walk home with an awkward gait and Yahaba can only hope by tomorrow his ass will have recovered enough that he doesn’t walk like a drunk duck. 


End file.
